Runaway Train
by fuegodevalkyrie
Summary: Dealing with her past and present, Erin Lindsay has no room for a man who is as equally messed up as she is. However, she can't help but jump on every time Lt. Kelly Severide asks her to ride, literally and metaphorically.
1. Erin: I'm not that girl

Runaway Train

**Erin**

_Fuck, this shit is getting old and I don't know why I bother._

I zipped up my jacket and signaled the bartender, Coolie, for an Irish coffee to go. While waiting on the coffee, I texted _My Train Wreck. _ Yeah, that's what you call bad boys whose eyes you fall into, whose dicks you fall _on._ With these guys, the reliability factor is like an autumn leaf that eddies in a brisk wind. The aesthetic is gratifying, but the longevity mostly non-existent.

_Well, anyway. To hell with giving him chances, _I told myself. However, if I were being honest, I'd admit that I was using him as much as he was using me.

Coolie capped the coffee and after leaving the payment with tip on the bar, I turned around, and none other than_ My Partner w/Pleasure_ was walking up to me. Detective Jay Halstead.

I work closely with him, see his lovely All-American face every day, and I still just want to jump him… sometimes. My God, I'm surrounded by profoundly fantastic and profoundly interesting men. One is a pseudo father whom I also see as being a sexy older guy; then I gag_._ _Don't judge me_. The second is a guy I know I could have, I know I could have a great thing with, but I just can't see past the fact that we're both in the same line of work, at the same job. _ Do I want that? Hell no. _

Last but not least is my smoldering man. No, literally. He's a firefighter, so no pun intended. He gets me on all cylinders, but he is exactly what I don't need: a needy bad boy who is tempestuous and all-consuming. _My Train Wreck._

"Done for the night?" Halstead asked when he came up close.

"Yeah," I breathed out as I spot his All-American blondie following behind him. "Hi," I added.

"Hello. Erin, isn't it?" It was like a singsong, _Erin-isn't-it, _through teeth that I swore sparkled.

"Yes. And you're Stacy. Nice seeing you again." I kept a polite tone as I cut my eyes to Halstead and gave him a _Whoa, second date!_-smirk. He narrowed his eyes a bit and I knew he was about to ask me to join them, but I cut him off with, "Have a good night. I'm out."

I skirted Halstead and his potential little Stepford replica. Then, I made a beeline for the door. Once I was outside, I quickly spotted _My Train Wreck _coming towards the bar. I moved to head him off.

Spying me, his eyes went curiously blank and he put his _I'm-an-Asshole-but-I'm-sexy _smile as he explained, "The guys and I were out, and I lost track. I swear Erin, I-"

"Kelly, no," I put up a hand to stop him, also giving him the cue not to come any closer. _Jesus,_ this guy is like a male version of me_. _

I decided to go gentle because I knew he'd just lost someone close to him, and he'd been in this _mode, _lately. "Look, I get it okay. You and me? We're the same. And I know you do what you have to, to get over the pain, but Kelly, do me the favor of not making me out to be _that girl." _ He made a motion of protest, and I shook my head and shot off quickly, "The girl that sits alone in a restaurant, waiting for you. I can be your friend, but not here to fix whatever is wrong. Been there, done that, Kelly. And this is not what this is."

Kelly, for the first time, looked at me. Really looked. The kind of looking he did when he respected the person who figured him out. The kind of looking he did when he knew he's bullshit, but weirdly he acts more bull-headed. _ Like the time when I first met him and he didn't know what to think of a woman detective offering him protective detail, or like the time when, after sex, I asked him not to leave and he looked trapped, but possessive all at the same time. Then he said, "I'm not going anywhere." _ Yeah, right! See? That's why he's _My Train wreck_.

"She was…she was my best friend," Kelly mutters this remembrance of a friend whose life was taken too soon with a heartbreaking crack in his voice.

The next moment I was wrapping my arms around him and it all became very familiar. Effortless. Kelly and I started out like this. My offering him comfort while he's going through a crisis. This would be our second or third time. Dangerous. Not to mention part of our routine now involved comfort of another kind, if you know what I mean.

But no. _This is not what this is. _ It simply can't be. Voight, my pseudo father, had already warned Jay away from me for his own good, and then ironically, warned me away from Kelly Severide, for _my_ own good. Voight said Kelly would change me, that he had the power to make me lose focus.

I want to refuse to believe this, but I already see the signs.

"I know you miss her," I softly give him affirmation to his unwanted, silent confession. "I can be here to listen to you. I can be you're friend, Kelly. What I can't do?" I gestured between us, "Is this. I'm sorry. You know where I stand.

"I do, Erin," he nodded. "Can we walk and talk?"

"Yeah."

We started down the street. Not holding hands. It wasn't cute or cozy. That's not us. No, we were two wildcards that loved to play saviors, but we just couldn't recognize when to save ourselves.

We walked for about an hour before going back to our cars and going to our separate apartments. This is not because we didn't want each other. _Damn it, _we _wanted!_ All over the place. Yet, this was because I had to change the pace of this train before I lost focus.


	2. Kelly: Friend? Fuck that

**Kelly**

_If you see me come to work drunk, you can fire me._

I may just eat those words. I'd made that vow to Connie, the chief's secretary, last night, after she'd expressed concern about my rogue nights out, swigging one to many whiskeys. She'd cocked a brow at me and then quietly gave me an, "Alright."

I had also messed up with Erin. But _shit_, when have I not messed up with that woman? Since the day I met her, my world's been off axis. Before that, actually, but hey. Like she'd said last week, _you do what you have to do. _ Only problem is, I couldn't decide if Erin herself is among one of the important things I have to get right.

She's…she's like an avenging angel one minute, and then she becomes this soft and beautiful woman with a vulnerability in her eyes that is so acute it's almost undetectable. She wears her battles like armor, but nothing can hide the darkness that lurks in her eyes.

I know that darkness. Recognize it. So when Erin looks at me, I can't help but take comfort with a comrade-in-arms. Yet, I also couldn't help my hero complex, wanting to be the man that ends all hurt for her. I want to be the man that she looks to…for everything. _And there you go. I'm an egotistical shit._

Erin, my angel, said she'd be my friend, Friend? _Fuck that. _No, I know that I could never be just friends with Erin Lindsay. I couldn't see her without wanting her.

She's not like Shay.

_God_, just thinking about Shay. I just couldn't. I hurt with a pain that seemed enduring. Shay wanted so much out of life and in the end, she was gone in an instant.

And here I am, just a lucky firefighter without many goals beyond the job. Maybe that's why I hesitated with Lindsay. She seemed married to being a detective, married to her job. Yet she miraculously still had room for me.

So what do I want from her?

I came out of my thoughts as I pulled up to the firehouse. Casey was standing outside talking on his cell and he seemed tense. As I walked toward the entrance, he spotted me, and the look in his eye made me wary. He cut his conversation short.

"Hey," he greeted and I returned with a nod. "Can I talk with ya for a sec," Casey led on.

_Oh, here we go. _"If this touches anywhere along the lines of 'you need the house, and the house needs you', I gotta tell you to back off, Casey."

"No, man. I won't go there. But, Kelly, if things start to go south, I'm here, yeah?"

"Yeah man, so what's up? You seemed pretty tense just now on the phone."

"Nothing more than my dickhead brother-in-law taking my sister for a ride that ends with both her and my niece being humiliated and fleeced in the bargain."

"No shit. Divorce?"

"If divorce is what you call fucking the secretary, putting assets in her name and moving money into obscure accounts so that the wife doesn't have a prayer or a clue."

"Shit."

"Yeah, _shit_ is right." Casey rubbed his face in exasperation. "I don't know, Kelly. I gotta do something."

"Hey, you know where I stand on getting shit done yourself."

Casey gave a small laugh. "Yep, just like playing hero to a transit driver, almost getting dead, and letting your squad take bets that your bruised face came from just your run of the mill bump with the opposite sex."

I looked at Casey and waited a beat. "You're done? That was quite a mouthful."

"Kelly-"

"No Matt. You know, the other day? I heard you, but damn, back off a little. Know that I do understand that you have my back, and whatever you think you know or heard-"

"Heard?" Casey came closer and pinned me with an expression that I had come to equally respect and loathe. Matt Casey, the good guy. The Good Lieutenant. But don't let the guy go on the warpath or a cause. You'd never shake him.

Casey continued, "I didn't_ hear_ anything. I was told about your subway outing by Detective Ruzek—he happened to be helping with my sister's case. And as for the rest of it? I get it, Kelly. We've all lost. Yours is fresher, more in relief than other. So, be you. But our place is open anytime you want to crash or talk. Just don't leave and go off to nowhere without at least talking first. Gabby worries."

"You mean you worry," I countered.

"Whatever, save your wits for your next conversation," Casey said and gave me a heads up by looking behind me. I tensed, knowing it was Erin. Before I could turn toward her, however, Casey added more to his mouthful. "There's a split bet in the pool. I knew there was a woman involved, but don't mess up too bad with that one. A bruised face would be the least of your worries."

I'd turned her way before Case finished. My body almost transfixed by this striking, slight brunette with the gun at her hip. _The least of my worries. _ Didn't I know it? As Erin had said, she's _not that girl!_

I walked to meet Erin as she approached with purpose and waited for her to explain why she was here, at the firehouse, because surely it couldn't be anything other than business.

"Detective Lindsay, "I said with a smile that ended when I realized her ever faithful shadow and partner was not far behind. _ Guess I could be civil and greet his ass too. _ "Halstead," I acknowledged with a nod.

Halstead gave a chin lift. _Asshole. _Then he started talking. "We got some questions we'd like to ask you in private, Lieutenant Severide. Got a few minutes?"

_We? _I get that I don't have privilege or some shit, but couldn't Erin have headed me off with this private business herself? And why the fuck was she quiet?

I gestured for us to move farther away from the house entrance and looked at Erin to get a read on her. She didn't disappoint. She stared at me with an expression that was a mixture of banked anger, challenge and something else.

_My woman. _At the moment, she looked like she'd either spit nails at me or disgard me. Then she reined it in and added, "Lieutenant Severide, the questions are in reference to one of our own, but keep in mind, this conversation never happened."

I perked up and gave a nod of understanding, but said nothing. No one was outside or close enough to listen, thoroughly. I looked over to one of my squad who was just inside the garage and let him know to keep others away, giving him a nod. Then, I let the beautiful Erin Lindsay and her lusting sidekick run the show.

"Has anyone ever approached you about Sergeant Voight?"

I nod "no" but at the same time I think, _Shouldn't they be asking Casey this? _ Casey has more of a history with the infamous Sergeant Voight than I do. Then the sidekick pitches his question and understanding dawns.

"Some months ago, both you and your father were suspects in the disappearance, then murder, of your sister's rapist-"

I flinched and narrowed my eyes at the fuck. Erin moved quickly, put her hand up like she was trying to ward off my ire; she was between me and Halstead, her back facing me.

"Jay, don't-." When she gave this plea with a quick palm to his chest, I wanted to punch his ass out and rip her hand away, even if said chest was leather covered-even though she meant nothing intimate by it. "Look, let me do this," she almost whispers.

Jay stopped and looked down at her a little too long for my temper. Erin cut another dip in my patience as she turned to me, asking hurriedly, "At the time, did Voight say or do anything that could be construed as…unethical? Has anyone contacted you and asked you questions about him?"

I had to redirect and catch up. Fast. _Did Voight do anything? _I didn't know about that, but the man probably had a meeting of minds with my father. I'd known my father was not going to let Katie's abuser and abductor go without vengeance, and that business going away so handily made the dogged Voight look to be rather soft on us, like he'd done a favor or something.

But so the fuck what! Voight may have done some shit wrong, in the beginning, in connection to Casey, but with the way he conducted himself during and after my sister's ordeal? The guy was alright in my book. Fuck CPD and any internal investigations.

"Don't know what this is about. Don't really care, but the answer is 'no' to all of your questions. No, I haven't been approached by anyone. No, Voight didn't do anything, and no, I won't be of any help to anyone looking for dirt."

All three of us were quiet for an awkward moment. Erin and I just stared at each other because we were obviously having a whole other conversation, and Halstead? W_ho cared what that guy was doing? _

"Thanks, Kelly." Erin broke the silence.

I knew she was on the job and would likely remember that she was supposed to be angry with me, but I went for broke. "Are you busy tonight? I'll call…" I let the rest hang in the air. On purpose. I also did this while I took her hands in mine, stopping her departure.

Erin stared down at our joined hands and directly gave me the words that thrilled me way more than they did the first time I heard them from her. In her low, smoky voice, she replied, "You never have to call."


	3. Erin: I can always surprise you

**To all reviewers and readers of Runaway Train,**

**I really appreciate the feedback, and I am so happy that people are reading.**

**I liked the idea of Kelly and Erin from the moment they met at the firehouse in Season 2. Runaway Train is a spin on what I envision would happen if the writers of the shows shipped this couple like I do in my mind. So, this story loosely follows the timeline somewhere between Chicago Fire and Chicago PD, but I more than likely will break away and go in my own direction as things get heated.**

**I neither own the characters, Kelly Severide or Erin Lindsay, nor take credit for their characterization. I just imagine something deeper, and that is what this story is.**

**Hope you all continue to like it.**

_Fuegodevalkyrie_

* * *

><p><span>Erin<span>

One week. I had not seen or spoke to him in one week, and just like that, I was back in that murky mass called _What are we doing, actually?_

I slid in the passenger seat, closing the door as Jay turned the ignition. He'd walked off to the car after Kelly had made his play. And oh, what a play! That man could play me with one word and I'd swear my panties melted.

Anyway, I'd almost forgotten about why we came to the firehouse, forgotten I was a little miffed at _Lt. Severide_, and forgotten that my partner stood privy to my weakness for a bad boy.

_I'll call, _Kelly had said.

Hmmm. Yeah, about that… I really shouldn't encourage the Odysseus Syndrome. Kelly Severide. Fireman, Hero. Lonely Warrior. Guilty Survivor. He goes off to find himself or indulge like Odysseus, and what am I? Penelope, waiting at home in a tree-branch sheltered bed?

_You never have to call._

Really, Erin. I wanted to shake some sense into Silly Erin. I mean, what's the matter with me? I've dealt with bigger assholes than Kelly Severide, ones that make him and even Jay Halstead look like choir boys, but I had to go and make it so easy for him? Shit.

I made a scoffing sound involuntarily, drawing my partner's attention. "What?" Jay queried.

"Nothing," I said, "I was just wondering if we really needed to go out scouting for Voight like that." It was a lie, but relevant, nonetheless.

"Yeah, we did. IA is eagle-watching Voight and we need to have his back. Don't you think?"

"Of course, 'I think'. But Kelly's situation really didn't have a connection."

"Could have. Got to cut off all possibilities. Impossible, I know, but the more we know, the better."

"Yeah, well, Voight's gonna tell us to back off, but I want him to have a team that's at his back."

"Your blind trust in Voight," Jay started, shakes his head, and then waited a beat. He added, "Almost like you with your fireman."

"Jay, I don't have blind trust in Voight. I have faith in him because if there's anybody out there to have in your corner, it's Hank Voight. Get that," my voice went hard. "And get this. Whatever you think you know about Kelly and me, don't."

Jay was quiet for a time before he went on. "No disrespect, Erin. I just see you with that guy and…I don't know. I mean, do you want to add on the drama that guy brings to the drama you already have?" Jay stole a quick look at me, reminding me that he knew a little about my past, and then he continued looking at the road. "Erin, I think we both have boundaries, but we _are_ partners, ya know. I'm just as great to have at your back as Voight. I don't want to see you hurt."

_Hurt? Did he think Kelly would hurt me? _

_Nope. Not even getting into this with Jay Halstead. Really, I'm not._

"Appreciate it, partner," I gave this curtly as I turned away and looked out the window.

Jay seemed to want to say something else, but I noticed that he figured it was wise to let it go. It was.

We pulled up at the station, got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. I looked over at Jay, witnessing strong concentration in his countenance. _Boy, could he be intense. You'd never know it by his All American appearance._

"Speaking of hurt, that is exactly what I don't want to happen to you," I reminded him. "Any more information on this Oskar Bembenek?"

"Besides the fact that he has a serious bounty on my head? No. Gonna go talk to Olinsky now." He opened the door for me and as we head inside to end our day, he asked, "Wanna head over to Stacks for a few drinks later?"

"Ah, I need to go take care of something." Jay paused at my obscurity, so I decided to go ahead and share. "The woman who gave birth to me can't stop calling the station. I decided to stop her habit in person."

"Are you good to go? I can come with-"

"No, you go talk to Olinsky. Talk with Voight. Catch me up later. I shouldn't be long."

"Alright, will do." Jay briefly squeezed my shoulder and headed off.

"Look at you. You're gorgeous, baby. Have my genes, that's for sure. Firecracker." Eveline "Bunny" Lindsay sat across from me in a booth. She was looking at me as if I was her work of art.

"What's this about?" I cut at her abruptly. I didn't want to hear the pride in her voice for me, like we were the Gilmore Girls or some shit.

"Erin," her voice ridiculously tried to go in "mom" mode, but to me she just sounded like she did when she professed the only reason to have me around was for extra benefits and to go get her cigarettes. "Please don't get hostile." The surreal continues as her face went from something familiar to something that looked like she was this serene and happy person. "I 've been sober for months now, Erin. I've made most of my amends, well, all except for with you."

"You don't need-"

"No, I do. Erin, I'm so proud of you and well, look at ya honey…"

"Hank Voight has a lot to do with that."

"And I will always be grateful to him, for taking you in, but your _my _daughter Erin, I'm your blood. I want us to start again and-"

"Look, I'm happy for you, I am, but we've been down this road. Repeatedly."

"Which is why this is important. This time is for real, and baby, and there's more…I'm getting married."

I just looked at her, because honestly, I think I reverted back to childhood, the one where I witnessed and dodged a revolving door of men, all at the expense of Bunny, _yeah, that's my mother's name,_ looking for "her meal ticket". _If her life is ugly, why does a woman tend to think a having a man will make it better?_

"Erin?"

"Yeah, uh…well I'm happy for you," I mentioned again in a voice that always takes over when I'm done and want to be out.

"Well thank you, honey." Ugh! Seriously, I didn't want this conversation anymore. "This is good," Bunny exclaimed and she leaned in closer to me in excitement, "because Jim is wonderful and…Oh!-"

Bunny looked through the restaurant window and waved. I followed her gaze and first, I saw teeth. Then I took in the man attached to them. He was smiling hugely and waving, indicating he was on his way in to join us at our booth.

"Look Erin, that's Jim. Let's keep it light, huh. I wanted him to meet you," Bunny informed me in a low voice. Her directions and the glint in her eyes immediately honed me in to what was going on.

"Sure, I'm your full grown cop daughter who you haven't spoken more than a few times in eight years, but hey I know what this is. So sure, bring Jim in _Bunny, _and I'll tell him about good times."

"Don't!" Bunny's voice went cold. Yet, before she could get out more, Jim was on the scene. He leaned in to kiss her cheek as she popped up to greet him, and that's when I popped up too, because _I. Was. Done._

Jay was right. My life was drama. Anyway, I him in for a moment as he turned his attention to me. Jim sure seemed _nice_, but either Bunny was playing him or they were playing each other.

"Erin, it's nice to finally meet you," Jim grinned his words out and I was thinking he'd spent a pretty penny on his teeth.

"Likewise, Jim," my voice auto-tuned politely. "Uh, sorry Bunny, but I gotta head out." I didn't look her way. As a matter of fact, I took out money for my check, slapped it on the table, and offered a handshake to Jim.

As he complied with a plastered smile and confused look, I quickly stepped around him and I bit out, "Sorry. Oh and congratulations."

Poor Jim was not dumb, but I didn't wait to witness more of his speculation. Walking away from them, I heard Bunny say, "Alright, dear. Call me."

If she expected a reply, she'd do better trying to erase all those years of pain, which would never happen. Did I say that _I'm done_ meant that Bunny could kiss my ass?

**Meet me at Stacks in 15?**

The text from Jay came in as I got in my car. Great, I needed a drink anyway, so I replied.

**OMW.**

I pumped up my music on my drive over, just to drown out the bitter mix of resentment and irritation swirling around inside me. Angry rock was always good to help exorcise demons.

At Stacks in no time, I parked and my phone chirped as I got out. I looked down and see a message from Kelly.

**Molly's?**

Ah, he wanted to meet at the firemen's after party spot. I chuckled to myself and text back.

**Maybe a bit later? I'll call you**_**. **_There, let him be the one waiting.

**Will b there after shift w/the guys. Want to see you**_**.**_

His last sentence brought me up a moment. It sounded a bit strong for Kelly. He generally never admitted or denied his wants or needs. _Hmmmm_.

**Let me take care of something and then I'm all yours**_**. **__I'm such a Kelly-Severide-Slut!_

Kelly's return text came swiftly**. I like that. C u.**

I pocketed my phone and strode into Sacks, seeing Jay already knocking one back at the bar, and flirting with a raven-haired bartender who looked like a model. Jay turned towards me as if he knew I was there and then offered me one of his mysterious half smiles, like saying _you think you know me, but I can always surprise you. _See, that's the thing about All American boys like Jay Halstead, they itched to play hero, so they had an uncanny edge to them, less edgy than bad boys like Kelly Severide, but it's a thing that can hook a girl all the same. _Especially, a girl like me, who grew up thinking heroes were just sandwiches and men were just walking dicks._

"What's up?" I hitched my hip and slid onto the barstool next to him.

"Apartment was trashed. No idea if it is related to the bounty. Been careful," Jay shrugged his shoulders, "but I need a place to crash for a few nights."

"Oh, um…Ruzek? Yeah, you could ask him or I think Olinsky's got room in his garage" I quipped,trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"Erin," Jay straight-faced, obviously not amused by my humor. "Erin," Jay repeated, "can I crash at your place?"

I stared at Jay, my mind painting a vivid picture of my legs wrapped around him as I ride him on my comfy sofa. _Oh, I was not going there! Am I just horny?_

Then I immediately pictured Kelly's face, his body above mine, and that's when I signaled Project Runway's bartender, ordering, "Whiskey, straight."


	4. Erin: After all my angel duties

**Hello, all. I've had some proofreading to do. I try to make the story posts as clean as I can of typos, run ons and strange unedited chunks. However, I'm new to fanfic and to giving in to my urges to write, which come at odd times, usually in the wee hours, so I'm not always that alert.**

**Feel free to PM me about mistakes or to give suggestions.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Erin<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gotcha hon," the bartender confirmed, even while she was clearly multi-tasking by flirting with Jay.<p>

_And Jay? _I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to answer me, Erin?"

I held up my index finger, signaling for him to wait. Right on time, the whisky was set in front of me and in a blink, I had it swallowed. _I've got skills I don't even want to talk about._

"She's cute," I gave him as I nodded at the bartender. Jay spared a look in her direction and turned back to me. "You've slept with her," I surmised.

"Not yet," he blurted, bluntly, his eyes with a hint of challenge in them. Never missing a beat, he went on, "So?"

I waited a minute, then said, "Okay, you can crash for a few days." _What in the shit was I doing?_ A voice was bemoaning in my head. "But Jay, we…you and I…we can't-"

He cut me off, "Erin, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

He and I stared at each other for a moment. Then his gaze went to his drink as he continued, "Thank for this, Erin. You know, I-"

And I had no idea what he went on to say because I'd spotted a guy, just coming into the bar, who tripped all my warning wires.

_Dark clothing._

_Movements deliberate. _

_Eyes vacant, fixed on…_

_Jay._

After what seemed like five minutes, but was actually five seconds, my hand quickly found my gun, and off went the safety. The bar's newcomer's lips pursed in a sneer that was so wrong, his attention fixed on Jay, and I acted. I saw the glint of what he carried and in a heartbeat, I knocked Jay away and ducked as I fired my weapon. The guy went down, but I kept my weapon trained, walking over to secure the shooter's weapon.

I heard Jay yelling for someone and turned to see that he was behind the bar. _Damn. _The cute bartender was shot. The shooter had gone down, but not before he'd got his shots off as well. But, I'd made a kill shot, so the fucker wouldn't be shooting ever again.

I directed someone to call 911, and I connected to dispatch, giving my identity, location and situation vitals.

Jay seemed to be working on the bartender, willing her to hold on. I saw that she'd been hit near the waist, and my eyes closed, hoping that she wouldn't become a senseless casualty. I looked around to see if everyone else was okay, and though more than one person stared at me like I was a freak show, nothing could faze me. I was in automatic mode. I made sure no one left the bar till the cavalry and our unit arrived. When they did, the EMT's worked on the bartender, then hauled her away. Jay and I gave our statements, I gave up my gun, witnesses were questioned, and scene investigations commenced.

Jay stared at me more than a few times, seemingly trying to communicate something. However, he didn't need to. _I got it. Believe me. _ I was just so relieved the shooter didn't get the drop on us.

Then Jay headed out with Olinsky, stating he'd bring me up to speed later. I went to the office with Voight, and he tried to comfort me, as only Hank Voight could, telling me that killing someone never gets easier, we just feel differently about it every time. _How did I feel? Like I'm glad I had my partner's back. That's how. _I wrote out the necessary paperwork and went home.

I texted Jay, but he hadn't replied, and in what seemed like no time at all, I found myself sitting on my sofa, nursing whisky and hoping the bartender wasn't dead. I was racing with adrenaline and needed to crash, yet I needed to do something with my energy.

When a knock sounded at the door, I jumped to answer it.

Kelly.

_Shit! _ I'd forgotten our texting and potentially seeing each other tonight.

Kelly, who was one of three men who was allowed past my building's not-so-great security, stood there as I opened the door, his eyes immediately taking in that something was wrong.

"Hey," Kelly breathed and when I couldn't quite return his greeting, he dove right in, pushing inside, closing the door and engulfing me in his arms. "I'm here, Erin," Kelly spoke softly while holding me tightly to him as I started to shake a little.

"No, I'm alright," I just about croaked this, but I still tried to move away.

Kelly redirected, cupping my face in his hands and turning my face so he could look in my eyes. "What happened, baby?'

Putting my hands over his, I removed them and pushed away, saying. "Kill shot. A shooter. He…he was aiming for my partner, Halstead…Jay," rambled like Kelly didn't know who Jay was and then continued, as Kelly quietly waited for me to go on. "I, uh, Kelly. I need some time. I-"

Kelly was shaking his head and he made his way back to me, cupping my face again, more firmly. "Erin, here's the time for me to say 'I know. I get it. You do what you have to do.' But, let me be there for you. Let me do the comforting this time." When I tensed, he continued, "I don't want to be friends, Erin. I want to be your man."

"What?" I gasped. "Kelly, I can't talk about this now. Jesus, look I just-"

"I know what you 'just'," Kelly grinded out, and I had to wonder if that edge underneath was that something I always dodged when the dosage was little too much in a man. The need to control. "I know you can't tell me everything," Kelly continued, "your job is sensitive. But Erin, we have what we have between us for a reason." He removed his hand, shook his head, and the look in his eyes told me that I'd better run because Kelly Severide was about to throw down the gauntlet.

"Baby," he said softly and looked at me closely, "I want you. I want whatever this is and it sure as hell isn't friends."

Lo and behold, another knock sounded at the door. When we just stood there and kept on staring at each other, Kelly stepped away in order to let me answer it. I knew that it was either Voight or Jay, and when I opened it, I saw that is was Jay. He looked like he was barely holding it together.

"Putting me up, still, partner?" he asked.

_Oh, that's right? He needed a place to crash._

""Sure. I, uh…come in." _Damn, Erin, use your words._

Letting Jay in, I immediately recognized when he and Kelly became aware of each other.

"Severide," Jay acknowledged.

And Kelly gave a nod, looked at me and then back at Jay, _Oh shit._

"Jay's going to crash here for a few days. Some drama, ya know." _Why the fuck I was explaining myself to this man?_

"She saved me more than once today, man," Jay informed Severide, as if offering Kelly explanation as well, and I was both flattered and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she's an angel," Kelly replied and my uncomfortable turned to pissed.

"Eh, I'm here, you know. After all my angel duties, I'd still like to participate directly, not be referred to as 'she'."

They both looked at me. Stared. For the second time in one day, I became a freak show.

"Look, I uh didn't mean to interrupt," Jay started.

"No," I quickly responded, "You need to crash, Jay. Just give me a moment. Kelly?" I prompted, motioning Kelly to the door. "Give me a minute," I directed at Jay. Then I walked to the outside hallway. Kelly followed. When he shut the door behind him, I said, "Look, I'll call you-"

Kelly stopped my words by pressing two fingers to my lips. "I'm not waiting for a call, Erin." His other hand moved up to anchor at the side of my neck. His tongue replaced his fingers, pressing lightly until I allowed him in. Then, he devoured.

This was Kelly. He was good at this, amazing, actually. I added my bit of _amazing_ too, and before long we were one upping each other, his tongue sucking at mine, then retreating and morphing into a teasing bite on my lower lip. My mouth kissing a trail down his neck and sucking at his pulse. Fingers grasping. Our mouths reuniting as our tongues dueled and we exchanged breaths.

_Erin! You have company inside, for God's sake._

I broke away first, on a moan. "Can we do this another time?"

"We can do this all the time."

"Kelly," I admonished, "look, Jay will need a couple of days. I want us to talk about what you said, just…don't leave or go off anywhere without letting me know where we stand."

"I'm not going anywhere, Erin."


	5. Kelly: Two Minutes Divorced

**To all readers/viewers:**

**I almost gave up this storyline. It has been hinted that Kelly Severide and Erin Lindsay won't make it as a crossover couple. Then, in the last few episodes of both shows, they haven't had any scenes together! To top it all off, a very unwanted surprise happens with Kelly.**

**So I lost my "drive" to keep my version of Lindseride going. A little bit.**

**I mean, why would the writers go there?! Vegas? Really? **

**Well those of you who follow the show know what I refer to. Anyway, I have a new gumption to go my way again with this couple and though my fanfic story of borrowed characters and elements may sometimes loosely follow the shows' plot, I hope to venture off somewhere spectacular that is completely apart from where Chicago PD and Chicago Fire decides to take each of these characters.**

**Hope you're enjoying Runaway Train.**

**Muah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally, come to see your old man."<p>

"Hey, dad."

I stood, looking at Benny Severide, amazed that I could still be as affected by his presence as I have been since I was a boy, waiting by the door for my dad to come home. He'd walk through the door and I'd be thrilled that my hero, the man I looked up to, was home.

Of course, what my father means to me now has changed in ways that I don't think I could ever explain adequately.

"How ya doing, Kelly?" Benny said as he strode to meet me with a bear hug, pulling me in his arms with a strong squeeze that said _I'm still your father._

After the hug, we just waited for a bit, stared at each other, and measured. It's what we've done since the first time he let me down and I guess the first time I felt like my own man. Hell, but I've gone on to let him down too. Honestly, I wonder about these urges to come see my father every once in a while, because I always profess to Matt that my father was not my favorite person.

_Yet, you're just like him. _Yeah, Benny and I were cut from the same cloth, or I was cut from _his_ cloth. Whatever.

Benny did one of his squints, the one that guaranteed he was about to get nosey. "You still on that cop lady?"

"On her, dad?"

"Yeah, son. _On_ her." Benny repeated with no hesitation and then he went on, "I know Hank Voight took her in some time back. People said she was his informant. Really young for that. Too young." Benny stopped then began his walk back to resume his daily activity: hunting. "If someone would have told me she'd look the way she looks now, _very_ different than what? Seven or eight years ago? Then I would have done more than spare a look. Way she is now, I'd say you smile for reasons more than just your usual sarcasm."

"Alright dad, enough," I scoffed. "Jeez, between you and Matt, I'm in for sessions on the couch."

Benny eyed me with a thoughtful demeanor and then went back to preparing his shotguns and utility box. "Well, what can I say? I like to know what's going on with my son. My only son. How are you really doing, Kelly?"

I knew he was asking about how I was coping with Shay's death. "I'm well, dad," I replied curtly.

"Good, then what is it that you want?"

"Have you talked to Katie?" I asked instead of answering.

Benny paused his maneuvering and looked at me, "Talk to Katie every day. Going back to see her next week."

I knew what he was thinking. I once accused him of not being a father to Katie, my half-sister that Benny must had with another woman while he was still married to my mother. It pissed me off. But no, right now I needed to approach my father with a subject that I'd sworn no one would get me to say mum about.

"Yeah, I know you've been keeping tabs on Katie, dad. I have too." I started and then I finished with, "You owe Frank Voight anything for letting up on that situation with her attacker?"

Benny's eyes went completely blank. Then his brows furrowed. "You wanna get to the point, son?"

"Dad, look, some people have been going around asking about Voight and his dealings. I just want to know how deep you two go. If there is anything to his letting the suspicion go when the attacker's body was found."

"That's none of your damn business, Kelly," my dad shot out. And before I could explain, he continued, his voice gone hard, "As far as those asking questions go, fuck them. You and Casey may have had some history with Voight, and I respect that, but the man was protecting his son. And Kelly, bottom line? I would have done the same. There's not one thing I wouldn't do for my kids. All of them. So, if you're here to sniff about Voight, you're looking at an empty barrel. No good." Benny raised his arm and pointed at me in warning.

"No dad. I didn't ask about Voight because of anything against him. I just wanted to give you a heads up that he may be getting some heat from CPD. Internal Affairs, would be my guess. Some questions about his…conduct."

"Well, they'll fall on death ears here."

"I thought as much. I agree, dad. Despite the way he handled Matt before, I have nothing against Hank Voight. Not now."

"Yeah well, he may have something against you, if you keep on after his girl. Like a daughter to him, that one." And there went Benny's probing again.

I rolled with it this time. "Got nothing against Hank, but he's also got nothing to do with me and Erin."

Benny closed the back of his truck and came closer. "Erin." He breathed my woman's name like he was trying it out to see if it was permanent. The one thing Benny could count on from his boy was not to keep a woman around for too long. "Watch out, son. That woman is as beautiful as she is smart. And we Severides fall hard for brains and beauty, but then, we do find a way to muck it up one way or another."

"That your way of telling me not to fuck up."

"You always were quick, Kelly. Be careful though, that young thing probably has more of a track record than you do." I was about to set my father straight. I did not like his tone as he referred to Erin. But he waved his hand at me and quickly went on, "I'm just saying, kid, you've found one that might have you looking in the mirror."

Good old Benny Severide. A man's man. A father who even at his worst was better than most could hope for. He was still my hero, in ways that couldn't be defined.

I looked at my dad, staring in another mirror of sorts. "She already does."

Benny made a noncommittal nod and grabbed me around my neck. "Now how about you go hunting with your old man?"

Damn, I hated hunting, but I was so good at it. I ducked from my dad's hold and went to grab some gear from his garage. I yelled back to him, "What the hell. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Hunting with Benny was an all-day thing. Yet what I liked most was that we both enjoyed a short skype call with Katie as well.<p>

Afterward, I sat in my car, checking my messages. Two were from Erin. On one, she seemed irritated that she had to leave a message. With the other, she let me know that she was on her way to New York. She said she was on assignment and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Now, I was irritated. _Did Detective "I-wanna-fuck-my-partner" Halstead go with her?_

I let that though go and decided to go into the station to take care of a few things. This hasn't been a usual thing of late. Nowadays, since Shay's death, I come to work and stay far away from the firehouse on my days off.

As I walked into the common area, Mouch awkwardly got up from his permanent space of the couch and actually skipped over to me in a rush. Embarrassing. A grown man shouldn't skip that way.

"Yo, Kelly, uh," he looks around covertly, then whispers, "You got a visitor. Real classy. Not from around here. Said she'd called and left you messages, but decided to come to the house to see if she could catch you-"

"Mouch-"

"If you need to dodge her-"

"Mouch!" When I got his attention, I went on, "Where is she now?"

"Oh, she's in with the Chief." When I just looked at him, he dipped his head and peered at me from the top of his glasses. "She and Chief are in his office."

Not knowing who was behind the door, except the Chief himself, I knocked and then opened the door when I got the call to come in. As I stepped in, my eyes caught a pair of stilettos, moved on up a pair of long, beautiful legs and swept the hem to the collar of a fitted blue dress. Looking at the face all these assets belongs to, I felt warm and guilty. Like I wanted to be far away from her, yet felt a lingering lust at the same time.

"Kelly," she greeted softly.

"I'll leave you two," Chief said. He caught my eye and communicated I should be quick about this. No doubt he'd want an explanation. He left his office, leaving me with the woman from my most recent dereliction.

Brittany Baker.

"Brittany, I…what are you doing here?"

"I was in town for a convention, and Kelly…I wanted to see you." Her words almost faded as she must has seen something unwelcome in my eyes. "Well your boss…uh chief…said I could wait in his office, I was a little bit flustered when I came in and he was such a gentleman. No worries though," she said positively. Then she smiled at me and said, "Can we…?"

"Yeah…uh, well sure. Let's go get a drink and we can talk."

"Oh Kelly, I got the papers," she stated reassuringly. "They're signed and well, everything was a cinch. _Is_ a cinch, that is. But, still friends, right?"

"Sure, um, let's go get that drink," I told her in a voice that I didn't recognize.

I ushered her out of the firehouse while lurkers abounded and pointed looks from both Chief and Matt demanded explanation. Not that it was any of their damn business.

_Good thing Erin was out of town_.

It wasn't as if Erin Lindsay needed to know that the man who'd just recently promised relationship status with her was two minutes divorced from a wild, week-long stand with Brittany Baker Severide. My soon-to-be ex-wife.


	6. Erin: I won't be alone

**Hello Everyone,**

**It's been a while, but I haven't given up penning my version of Linseride.**

**In the following, you'll notice that I am kind of sticking to character development from the show, but again, I do plan to take this story in my own direction.**

**Some very lemony content will ensue and this couple will entangle with a lot swimming between them, but not to worry. The suspense of "when" adds to the plot.**

**Hope you like...**

**Enjoy,**

**fuegodevalkyrie**

* * *

><p><strong>Message 1:<strong>_ Erin...look I need to see you. So, when you get back in town, call me alright sweetheart. _[Pause]_ Damn, I've missed you. Been only three days, but...Just, call me alright. _

**Message 2:** _Sweetheart, I know you're busy. Just thought I could catch you so I could hear your voice. Well...see you when you get home._

**Message 3: **_Erin...shit, I feel like a broken record here. Uh, listen, text me your return flight information. I wanna pick you up from the airport. It's been three days, baby._

**Erin**

I guess it was safe to say Kelly had gotten my messages. I'd called tell him about my trip to New York and maybe, I was a little frustrated that he was unavailable at the time. If he had answered, I probably would have unleashed my troubles on him. For some reason I felt like he needed to know. _He needed to be there for me instead of the other way around. _ But Kelly had not played the confidant, the one to open his arms and soothe me. That had been Jay. The person who had been through it all with me, this time, even more than Voight.

_So why couldn't I be satisfied with him? _Getting involved with Jay was no better than doing it with Kelly. Actually, Jay could be construed as the better option, and if I were honest with myself, I'd admit that I was flattered by Jay's attention and his apparent attraction. But I also felt guilty about benefiting from it, semi-nourishing it, especially when the more Jay seemed to be by my side, the more acute my desire for Kelly became.

_I am fucked up!_

Though now, having listened to Kelly's messages twice, I was both hopeful and kind of startled. He sounded like he…needed me. Like he was frustrated that he couldn't take me in his arms. Kelly Severide had never left messages on my voicemail, let alone three in a row.

Well, I didn't know how to respond. I'd just call him tomorrow and remind myself to continue to tread carefully.

Goodness, my head and body ached, my heart was devastated and my mind felt useless. It was like I had no room for Kelly or any involvement right now. Like I had no right to. At least, my mind was telling me that. Yet, my body and my heart just wanted to be with him. Get away from it all. I felt like I wanted to just take refuge in his arms in order to ease the pain and helplessness that had become my two best friends within the past few days.

I just couldn't wrap my head around it. _My baby brother, who I hadn't seen in ten years, just came back into my life. In bold relief! _

A photo of a scared young teenager found among many, in a case file that was linked to a pedophile ring. That image followed the one of spaced out young man, found prostituting himself and carrying heavy drugs, and flashed to another. A brother who, upon seeing his cop sister, offered her a twistedly bittersweet red-lipstick smile, a symbol of unspeakable horrors and lost belief.

A decade ago, my mom had really fucked up big time. Henry and I were taken away when we were just teenagers, but not before we'd already seen the good, the bad and the ugly of life.

Voight did his best to help us, only I was the one who ended up a part of Voight's family, but Henry ended up a casualty of the system.

Voight said it was his fault, that he'd dropped the ball. He should have checked up on my brother. But no. That was on me. I was the one who should have looked out for Henry. Who cares if I was fifteen, a kid myself. By fifteen I'd known that demons set out to destroy you. Doggedly, they ran you down until there was no innocence left.

_Oh, Henry! My baby brother. Why did God allow monsters into the world to hurt kids?_

After what I'd witnessed and imagined about Henry's time with those despicable men, a time during which I had carved out a good, respectable life, it seemed inconceivable to ask him to help us bust this pedophile ring now. _Relive his nightmares?_

However, after what our team and our SVU counterparts in New York had found, we all were in the hunt for justice. Voight and I wanted to right a wrong in the process. I felt guilty for not being there for my brother and Voight felt guilty for my guilt. Though he chose the sister over the brother, he never intended for the brother to make out so horribly in the long run.

_The decisions we make could have ripple effects..._

As I shut off my phone and lifted my seat to prepare for landing. Halstead returned to the seat next to me and buckled up.

"How you holding up, kid?" Jay threw this at me in a classic raspy-voiced "Hank Voight" impression.

I rolled my eyes at his antic and answered, "What? Did you lose yourself in toilet or with a flight attendant?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jay quipped. Staring at me for a moment longer, he said, "Check in with fire boy?"

"No," I replied without reacting to his "fire boy" dig. Besides, Kelly was definitely not a boy. He did, however, bring me heat like no other, even when he wasn't here.

Jay must have decided to let it go because he started with another awesome subject. _Not._ "You get a chance to talk to Henry again?"

"Between getting clotheslined by a bike and having Voight pull rank...no. I didn't get to have a reunion with my baby bro, not that he wanted to be within 10 feet of me."

"He is confused and messed up Erin," Jay softly counseled. "After we catch the king of pedophilia, then maybe you, your mom and Henry can have some time." Jay put his arm around me and I leaned into him as far as our buckled-in seating would allow. Jay was always ready to flirt, back me up or give me comfort, only his arms weren't the ones I wanted right now. But I took what I could get.

Should I have called Kelly back? _When_? When I went to the hospital thirty-six hours ago with a concussion after chasing a perp and then smashing into a moving bicycle? Or when I hit a serious low from Henry rejecting me and seeing, through his eyes how being left alone devastated a person?

What could Kelly have done? Nothing.

_Except, be the one person in the world who you turned to?_

Shit. Whatever.

"Home Sweet Home." The seatbelt sign went off at Jay's comment and I heard seatbelts unbuckle. I looked up at Jay, whose arm was still around me, his hand caressing my arm.

I'd zoned out.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Jay and I made our way through the airport to a waiting Nadia, who ran to me with a hug.<p>

After pulling away, Nadia gave me a close look, as though making sure I was okay. She was so sweet, this younger girl, a prostitute junkie who'd had her own bad story and demons to battle.

She'd reminded me of myself. Even as I wondered how the hell I worked so hard to save her, but never went searching for my baby brother, I didn't regret the roll I played in her life because seeing what she has become, her complete turnaround, lifted me. It made me think second and third chance were possible. I knew second ones wee. I was living proof.

"You okay," Nadia asked me softly.

I nodded, "Just get me home. I need my bed."

"Yeah, okay," Nadia stammered, "uh...Halstead, um-"

I look over at Jay. Before our trip, he had crashed over at my house for a few days, due to a killer who put a bounty on his head. He and I had gotten into a semi-comfortable routine of eating dinner together those nights and a few more. Then we were off to New York. We stayed in adjoining rooms at a hotel, but ended up sleeping in the same room, on separate beds, the first night.

I knew all of this may have given Jay some sense of being closer to me, and in a way, we were close. I could bet his need to protect me had been stoked, and he next words confirmed it.

"Erin, come on," he said as he stepped close to me, "You shouldn't be alone."

I hesitated, and then was saved from responding by Nadia. "I'll stay with her." Jay looked from me to Nadia and back again. "I won't leave her side." Nadia raised her hand, palm facing out, like she was swearing to it.

"See," I reassured Jay, "I won't be alone. Go ahead and get back to your apartment. I'm sure you need to get things back in order anyway." Jay nodded, but his body language was slow to show agreement.

By the time Nadia dropped Jay off and pulled in front of my apartment building, I'd convinced her that I really didn't need company right now.

"Okay. See you in the morning, Erin." Then, Nadia called to me once more, after I'd exited the car. "Erin!"

I looked back to see Nadia give me a worried smile. So I said, "I'll be okay, Nadia."

When she relented, I turned back to key in my code to the building. I entered through the security door, nodded to the guard, Matt, without stopping, and took the elevator up to my apartment.

Walking from the elevator, I took two steps, before coming to a dead stop as I realized someone was lurking outside my door. I dropped my bag, my hand went to my gun. Automatic response. I was almost always carrying. On duty. Off duty. It didn't matter.

The person turned fully, facing me with hands up, and I quickly realized it was Kelly.

"Jesus, Erin. I haven't seen you in a week. And as badass as you look with a gun, would you mind not pointing it at me?"

I lowered my gun slowly. Then I holstered it quickly after seeing Kelly's raised eyebrows, as if to question my fierceness.

_Damn it, I've had a long day. A long week._

"Kelly," I huffed, "what are you doing here?

"Waiting for you," Kelly muttered. Then he came closer and just looked me over with his piercing gaze, his eyes looking like gray marble in the shadows of the hallway, but there was no way to miss his intent.

_I know that look Mr. Severide, but how about telling me why you're clocking me like a stalker._

"Kelly, I…look, it was a long flight," I deflected, "has been...a long night."

Kelly cut me off and quickly went on. "Did you receive my messages? Did it occur to you to call me back and let me know you were okay? Shit, Erin, yeah, I'm here at your door like a creepy stalker and-"

A ridiculous laughed bubbled out of me at that, and whatever else Kelly was going to say changed.

"Seriously, Erin?"

"What!" I almost whined. _ I was obviously more tired than I thought._

"It's funny?"

"No. I mean yes." I gave him a half smile, retrieved my bag and walked past him to open my door. Finding my keys and unlocking the door, I continued, "Well, you were certainly lurking. Made me start to rethink this building's security. I don't know how Matt thinks that you, Jay and Voight can just walk on up to my apartment without as much as a directive from me. What? Did you bribe my security guard of something?"

"What-"

I cut him off. I wasn't in any shape to deal with my fire-_man. _So, new tactic. "Can we meet some time tomorrow? I've got to get up early. There's some things that-"

I didn't get one more word of excuse in because Kelly's hand grabbed the side of my neck, angled, and he dipped his head to plant a hard and hot, open-mouthed kiss on me, his tongue snaking out to open my lips and swooping in to urgently caress inside. His thumb tipped my chin so that he could conquer my mouth while wrapping his other arm around my waist to secure my fate.

My body melt into his hard, unyielding one and I surrendered even more to his searching and arresting kiss. Then I needed breath, so pulling back, gulping, I somehow managed to lay my head on his chest, wrap my own arms around him, almost latching on for dear life.

"Erin..." My name floated starkly, but sweetly into the darkness and I felt Kelly wrap me up, encompass me. A shudder ran through me and I let go and decided to take what I needed. _Kelly._

I looked up into the eyes of a man who had the ability to look both vulnerable and elusive. But he also had the power to make me want things that I never thought possible, for so long.

"Come inside," I said, not believing I actually made the invitation. At times, I didn't recognize myself with this man. _ Or is it that he brings out what you hide from yourself, Erin?_

Whatever it was, I couldn't trust myself to speak any further. I just walked inside my apartment, turning on the light, knowing he'd follow.

I heard his footsteps and the door closing, the keys, I'd left in the door, jangling as he set them down. Then his hands were at my shoulders, helping me out of my coat.

I knew he'd quickly help me out of the rest of my clothes as his hands came back to my shoulders, glided down my arms and on to squeeze my waist. He bent to kiss my cheek, bringing my back to his chest, my ass against him. His kiss traveled to my neck, ending in small, exquisite bites...


	7. Kelly: Who was doing the taking?

**Oh the lemons. Revisions will occur.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kelly<strong>

I needed to be inside her.

She had appeared troubled from her trip and though I knew I should be there for her. Listen to her and support her. My heart and my cock needed to connect, needed to make sure she was mine. She'd been gone for too long.

I wanted my woman to give herself to me and then I'd take care of her problems later.

I was an asshole.

I took off her shoulder holster, carefully placing it, with gun, on the side table. When she looked back at her equipment and then up at me.

"Lift your arms," I gave this command as I slipped her gun from the holster, removed the clip from its sleeve and laid both on the table. My voice came out harsh and when I saw her tense, I was tempted to tear her shirt off her, but I just looked at her.

Erin continued to surprise me with her acquiescence when we were together. She wasn't a submissive woman by any means, in her work life and, I knew, with men. It was something I always loved in women, aggression. Yet Erin pulled back with me. Waited. As if she expected a let down or…I don't know…violence?

_Did that thrill her?_

Whatever it was, I was beginning to understand that just as I felt like, at times, I was bearing my soul to this woman, she was probably as equally vulnerable to me. The thought both thrilled me and took me aback.

I watched as she lifted her arms in the air and waited as I lifted her short over her head. I quickly unsnapped her bra and brought her arms down. She didn't wait for me to tell her to finished taking it off. She made short work of her bra and went on to do the same with her pants and underwear. As she bent her ass toward me to step out of them, I followed her down, bending with her spine to trail kisses down the line and nip the side of her waist.

She tasted so good, her skin so supple and soft. Trailing my lips up her side, I dragged the tip of my finger up and down her spine until I went further, going down the crevice of her ass, on to that fucking moist heat that had me just about to come, knowing it had been waiting for me.

"Kelly," Erin rasped out as she buried both hands in my head, trying to her balance. And I as reeling, because this woman, this tough and capable woman, was coming apart with pleasure at my touch.

My woman.

I straightened, wrapping one arm around her waist. At the same time, I stroked two fingers into her pussy, immediately starting a rough rhythym in and out as her wetness increased. Shit, I needed her wrapped around my cock. Now.

Stopping the motion, I hoisted Erin higher, her ass feeling like silk against my abs. Her wetness was flowing and I wanted her come all over me.

I toted her to the couch and guiding her to her knees, putting a hand on her back to keep her in position. Erin understood and held on to the back of the couch, bowing her head a little.

She looked so submissive.

"Hurry," her voice rapped. _Ah, looks can be deceiving_. By that one-word command, I unbuckled my jeans and pulled out my cock. Then I was gliding it through the cheeks of her ass and zeroing on her heat.

I pressed at her entrance, but lingered a moment in order to move her hair off her neck, press my lips there, suck it and kiss it. My baby's impatience had her pushing back, opening herself on my cock, trying to encase it, but she was too tight and I was…

Well, she knew what I was. Erin had showed her pleasant surprise in the times we'd fucked before. She loved trying to take as much of my cock as she could on the first slide, determined to conquer its size. She even attempted fitting all of me in her mouth and deep throating. My woman was a little package of dynamite, of medium height and almost slight in stature. Strong. But mouth couldn't fit my cock without serious practice, and her pussy stretched for me every time. Fuck, just thinking about how long it took for me to get inside her pussy, each time, had my hips rocking harder to meet hers.

When I was halfway in and met more heat and tightness, less resistance, I hooked an arm under her leg and opened her to me, ramming my cock until I was in to the hilt.

Erin yelled. I grunted, and waited for the okay. "Kelly," her beautiful husky voice demanded again, "fuck me. Please, baby, I need-"

"I'll give you what you need," I said, starting a gliding rythym in and out of her. I brought my other hand to the front of her pussy, guiding her back up against my chest. Keeping her one leg extended, doing short and long strokes until her pussy gushed. Then I paused, planted inside her and circled my hips, playing with her clit and moving my lips to her neck, her jaw and finally her lips. She met me with a strong kiss, ending it to suck on my lower lip and bite, only to suck again.

Our lips disconnected and I knelt deeper behind her. I widened my knees to spread her out, pushing her one leg up higher and began fucking her hard. The slapping sound of her ass meeting my skin, drove us on, Erin pushing her ass at me. I pressed her, controlling her movement in order to get an angle where I could see her pussy split by my cock. I continued to pound in and out of her in quick succession. Erin's moans came sharply, and I looked up to see she'd turned enough to watch me watching us. She met my eyes, then closed hers, saying softly, "Mmm, you're so bad."

"You like it."

"Mmm," was all she replied as she angled her bodied more for my control_. I loved her this way. _Demanding and submissive, all at once.

Erin was almost riding_ me_ now, so I didn't know who was doing the taking. All I knew was that reddened flesh yielded and her juices, soaking my cock, allowed me to get deeper into the pussy I was determined to claim.

And when she came, screaming my name in a husky song, I succumbed too, thinking of how good it felt to fill her.

Grunting it out as I came, my thrusting slowed, but I kept on looking at where we were joined until I saw our combined essence spilling over.

I pulled out and instantly thought about our carelessness. Mostly, _probably intentionally,_ mine_. _I hadn't used protection_. _

I started to say something about it, but I noticed something seriously funny, but also flattering. Maybe.

Erin was asleep.

Passed out.


End file.
